Roblox: FREEZE TAG part 1
by Quacksu
Summary: As my first story on this is about when Twoshue makes freeze tag and a certain incident happens. based mainly on things i like to do when playing freeze tag XD. If you want to meet me on roblox search the player name rebelknight2000.


CHAPTER 1:A square robloxian hand pressed onto a scanner as a neon line scanned the dna the robloxian quickly went through his notes. "ah here we go freeze tag" He said with a smile. this robloxians name was Twoshue a clever and young robloxian. He'd came up with an idea called freeze tag. basically theres a group of taggers and runners, the taggers run around trying to freeze the runners. If a runner touches another runner (who's frozen) then that runner is unfrozen. Simple enough right? Thats what he thought.

The metal plated door slid open revealing a large room full of control panels and buttons. In the centre of the room was a Large glowing map. It had a neon outline and loomed over him. It might seem strange but this map seemed rather intimidating. But whats even stranger is that it represented the world of roblox and who were having fun in it. "um sir?" Twoshue said wondering if builderma n was in the mood for talking. He was turned staring at the map. "What is it Twoshue" He asked sounding un-interested. A wave of relief hit Twoshue. he thought that builderman didnt look very happy today. "well i've come up with a new map idea." "And what exactly is it called may i ask? Builderman questioned. "uuuuuhh of course you can ask im very happy to awnse-" "THE NAME TWOSHUE!" There was a silence. "yes um of course its called freeze tag sir here are the rules i was thinking of..." Twoshue said nervously. Twoshue passed Builderman the scruched up notes. "Sorry if there a bit messy i had them in my bag for a while" Twoshue said with a twitchy fake smile.

CHAPTER 2

Builderman reached out and grabbed the notes. He read them slowly and thoughrouly not missing a single word. "This... is pure genius!" Builderman said with a smile. "ohh good." Twoshue said with relief. "what do you mean ohhh good this map could earn your OBCC badge!" Builderman said surprised at Twoshues reaction. "well of course it needs to be built first" said Twoshue. A wide smile slowly formed on his face. "This will be amazing, we'll start building tomorrow as long as you deal with the freezing, we dont want any accidents now do we!" Builder man said rubbing his knuckle on Twoshues forehead.

CHAPTER 3

Back at his house Twoshue was working on how to freeze something. Well he knew how but not safely. "ummmm arrgh how how!" Twoshue mumbled to himself. "Yes!" He shouted. "Time to pay a visit to the nightfall clan." He said worried of the outcome. Twoshue soon arrived at fort topixia. "I'd like to talk to someone please... um Jacksond123 sir" Twoshue said nervously. "Name." Jacksond123 asked. " Twoshue here under project of the obcc!" Twoshue said in an assertive voice not trying to sound scared, in front of the warrior "very well proceed to who you wish to see." Jacksond123 said. Twoshue continued to walk he walked in To see a group of people playing cards and drinking. "uhh is there a Billybobtyjoeseph here." A blue armoured stood up and said in a gruff intimerdating voice "Yes that is me what do you want." Two shue walked closer. "Were you the one who made build to survive?..." "yes" "I need your help Twoshue asked. "with what exactly?" He awnsered. "Could you lend me some of the frost troll dna you used?" Twoshue questioned. "Yeah sure you'll find it on my top shelf to the right at my house." Billybobtyjoeseph awnsered again. Another wave of relief hit Twoshue refreshing his thoughts and mind."second wave today" He smiled to himself.

CHAPTER 4

As twoshue looked out the window of his yellow square taxi the shape of a fort slowly grows bigger in the distance. "uhh stop here thanks Boudals." Twoshue said twitching. "ok if you say so." Boudals said back. The taxi pulled over to a brick road. Twoshue stepped out of the veichle and progressed to the large stone stronghold. "This must be his place." He said to himself. He rang a door bell that said the words "Come in at your own cost!" "Well thats inviting." Twoshue said to himself. He strode in and got the troll dna. He went back out thinking the worst was over. Thats what he thought. Suddenly two people dressed in blue and green ran at him barking! "Noobs!" He shouted in horror he ran. The noobs kept chasing him and barking. He ran back to the nearest place to stay this was the fuel station where conviniently the taxi was getting some fuel. "Might as well." he thought to himself as he ran to the taxi. "CAN YOU TAKE ME BACK HOME AND LOSE THESE NOOBS!" Twoshue shouted. "That'll be fifty tix." Boudals said. " I'LL PAY YOU AFTER JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Twoshue shouted. He ran into the taxi and sat relieved of his escape.

PART 2 COMING SOON. READ ON FOR AUTHORS NOTE

I did actually write chapter 5 but my stupid computer bugged out and went back without saving my work so i lost it all sorry guys.


End file.
